P A Y D A Y3: A THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL
by Fastidiousbeeb
Summary: Payday: The Heist x 3 because its payday3
1. Chapter 1

Y3: A THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Literally made by: fastidiousbeeb

And sirarthurhipoint helped a bit too

 **CHAPTER 1: WOW ITS HALLOWEEN ALREADY?**

 **AT THE** **S** **AFEHOU** **S** **E:** "WOW its halloween already?" asked dallas. "No" said chains. "dang it" said dallas and then he went to bed. The next mornin' dallas finally wakeed up. "Yawn" he said. "AHHHHH I NEEED MY BREAkFAST." Dallas said to his mind. Then his mind said "Skirrrrrt to the kitchen then."  
So dallas skirrrrted to the kitchen successfully. "Wow that was sick" he said. Then dallad looked at the calendar. "WOW halloween is today holy moly" he said. "BUT, WHAT IM I GONNABE FOR HALLOYWEEN?" HE THOUGHT REALLLLLLLY HARD….."THAT'S IT!" "ILL BE THE SKELETON TROOPER FROM FORTNITE (payday trivia: dallas spends a fortune on fortnite) AND TO IMPRESS ME ALL TIME CRUSH JOY." "ITS SETTLED ILLBE THAT" "LEMME GO C WHAT WOLF IS FOR HALLOWEEN" then dallas asked wolf and he replied. "DALLASIMGONNABECLEARSPLASH" "OkAY GoSh" said dallas.

 **CHAPTER 2: WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CANDY**

DALLAS then MADE a skeleton trooper costume. "HAHAHA THIS IS SOO KOOL"he said it with a K insted of c because dallas is a really big fan of the letter K and not C. Wolf put on his clear splash costume. "THISISSICKDALLAS" said wolf. "I CAN"T WAIT TO GET ALL OF THAT KANDY"  
"OHSHOOTDALLAS,,WEFORGOTTOGETTHECANDY" said wolf. "O H NOW WHAT" said dallaswith no hope. "AHHHHHHHHH IM GOING TO THE SUPERMARKET FOR KANDY." " **BHHH DALLAS YOUR REALLY UGLY AND FAT AND WILL NEVER GET THE SKELETON TROOPER SKIN IN FORTNITE. FOR I AM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS SAFEHOUSE WHO HAS IT HAHAHA. BHHHHH AND I WILL GET JOY NOT YOU"** said Bain."ARHHHHH ILL GET IT, SOMEHOW" said dallas, but that's for another story.  
Dallas left the safehouse to go to the SUPERMARKET which was called, 'FIRST WORLD SUPERMARKET'dallas walked in and saw candy."OHHH THAT WAS EZ."he grabbed the candy and shot the cameras and took down all the customers and took down the cashier and got a stealth bonus.

 **CHAPTER 3: IT'S GETTING REAL SPOOOKY**

Douglas ipened the door for the safe house because he lives there because he got the dlc so the old one is gone. "OKAY WHERE IS EVERYONHE" he said. "BAINGODDAMUDUFUGGINDATE" said wolf hes proud of him friend. "WHITH WHOMST" dallas angried. "Ohyy joy" foxton implored.

…

….  
…. "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" reeplid dallas.

Dallas has been downed. does anyone have a medicinal bag to share.

 **CHAPTER 4: 11 MINUTES 38 SECONDS LATER**

dallas was in the safe van with his best friend wolf and his other hoxton and sydney was there too because shes also a girl dont forget about her its not just joy. "WHAT THE H*CK IS GOING ON HERE" sallad said.

"OBHYYYYY WEH GOIN CAPIN IN THE WOODS wanka" hoxnot told wolf i mean dallas. "SHUDDAFUGUP" wolf said and played super mario on his nintendos switch. They got to the bomb forest and put the tent under the train after the stole some gold. "OWE PUT UP THE TENT YA WANKA" said hoxtoon. "WHO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" said sydney. "I THINK I STEPPED IN POISONOUS IVY" DALLAS SAID. this camping trip is a literally disaster. "OWE WHERES THE FOOF?" said hoxton cause hes real hungry when he goes camping. So they ordered pizza hut. Suddenly the car drove in the tent and said "heres your pizza". But it was jacket. "WHADDAFUGJACKET" wolf ate. "Yes. comprende. Please and thank you." jacket said.

Authors note: since payday3 jacket doesnt have a job hes not in the safehouse anymore maybe.

That night it was dark. "WHY ISNT IT SOO DARK" asked dallads. Itwasnt anymore bexause sydney started a forest fire and had marshmallows. "OOPS :3333" she said. "DON"T LOOK AT ME I AM A GURL" she sasid more. They moved the tent to over the river because ebverything burned down but the cooked radical marshmallows. "HEY LOOK SOMEONE ELSE HAS A FIRE OVER THERE" said dallas. "NOOOOTHETENTTHATTOOKMEAGESNOOOOOOOOO" said wolf also. "OOOOOWEE ill go taek that foohkin fire" said hoxton.

 **CHAPTER 5: HE SNEAKS TO THE OTHER FIRE**

Hoxton put on his stealth build and had dual brothers grim shotguns because theyre really small and easy to hide. He went over there and there was another tent. Non one was there "ohyyyy too foohkin easy". He put the fire in the bag and walked away "...oooooo" he thought he heard. "Ohyyy?" hoxton said. It was coming closer. "...loolololo". … he desync jumped to faster but it was gaining on him. "ololololoLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" and he got hit on the head. "Next time stay away from the LAWwWWWW" the clocker said. It was a camp of chad cloakers. "OWWWWWWWWEEEEE" hoxton said and shot his ugly face off. He threw the fire at the grass and it came out but when it was light

No one else was there

"Ohyyyy the fook is goin on heer" hoxton said. He went to the tentand opened it. "Got the foohkin-OHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY".

His two friends

Dallas and wolf

Were DOWNED.

He was so shicked he threw up. "OHYYY WHO COUD DO SUCH A FOOKIN THING"? Then a chainsaw happened. Hoxton turned and saw a crazy person. "Aaaaahhhh" he yelled and ran through tht tent wall but couldnt. "OHYY WHATS GOIN ON HERE". He tried again but he cant. For this is payday3 and doesnt have the diesel engine. Hoxton tried to shoot them but the grimm shotgun is crappy and they had dodge. "OWWWWY WHAT DO YOU WANT WANKA" hoxton said and started to cry. They laughed manniacly. It was quiet. "...evah since she came aloong…." …. "...nowboodys loiiked ME ANYMOOH" and cut hoxtons head off.

OILLLLL GET YOUUUUUU JOOOOOOOHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY the person said but who are they?

To be comtinued


	2. its getting gay now

Y3: A THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Literally made by: fastidiousbeeb

And sirarthurhipoint helped a bit too

 **CHAPTER 1: WOW ITS HALLOWEEN ALREADY?**

 **AT THE** **S** **AFEHOU** **S** **E:** "WOW its halloween already?" asked dallas. "No" said chains. "dang it" said dallas and then he went to bed. The next mornin' dallas finally wakeed up. "Yawn" he said. "AHHHHH I NEEED MY BREAkFAST." Dallas said to his mind. Then his mind said "Skirrrrrt to the kitchen then."  
So dallas skirrrrted to the kitchen successfully. "Wow that was sick" he said. Then dallad looked at the calendar. "WOW halloween is today holy moly" he said. "BUT, WHAT IM I GONNABE FOR HALLOYWEEN?" HE THOUGHT REALLLLLLLY HARD….."THAT'S IT!" "ILL BE THE SKELETON TROOPER FROM FORTNITE (payday trivia: dallas spends a fortune on fortnite) AND TO IMPRESS ME ALL TIME CRUSH JOY." "ITS SETTLED ILLBE THAT" "LEMME GO C WHAT WOLF IS FOR HALLOWEEN" then dallas asked wolf and he replied. "DALLASIMGONNABECLEARSPLASH" "OkAY GoSh" said dallas.

 **CHAPTER 2: WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CANDY**

DALLAS then MADE a skeleton trooper costume. "HAHAHA THIS IS SOO KOOL"he said it with a K insted of c because dallas is a really big fan of the letter K and not C. Wolf put on his clear splash costume. "THISISSICKDALLAS" said wolf. "I CAN"T WAIT TO GET ALL OF THAT KANDY"  
"OHSHOOTDALLAS,,WEFORGOTTOGETTHECANDY" said wolf. "O H NOW WHAT" said dallaswith no hope. "AHHHHHHHHH IM GOING TO THE SUPERMARKET FOR KANDY." " **BHHH DALLAS YOUR REALLY UGLY AND FAT AND WILL NEVER GET THE SKELETON TROOPER SKIN IN FORTNITE. FOR I AM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS SAFEHOUSE WHO HAS IT HAHAHA. BHHHHH AND I WILL GET JOY NOT YOU"** said Bain."ARHHHHH ILL GET IT, SOMEHOW" said dallas, but that's for another story.  
Dallas left the safehouse to go to the SUPERMARKET which was called, 'FIRST WORLD SUPERMARKET'dallas walked in and saw candy."OHHH THAT WAS EZ."he grabbed the candy and shot the cameras and took down all the customers and took down the cashier and got a stealth bonus.

 **CHAPTER 3: IT'S GETTING REAL SPOOOKY**

Douglas ipened the door for the safe house because he lives there because he got the dlc so the old one is gone. "OKAY WHERE IS EVERYONHE" he said. "BAINGODDAMUDUFUGGINDATE" said wolf hes proud of him friend. "WHITH WHOMST" dallas angried. "Ohyy joy" foxton implored.

…

….  
…. "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" reeplid dallas.

Dallas has been downed. does anyone have a medicinal bag to share.

 **CHAPTER 4: 11 MINUTES 38 SECONDS LATER**

dallas was in the safe van with his best friend wolf and his other hoxton and sydney was there too because shes also a girl dont forget about her its not just joy. "WHAT THE H*CK IS GOING ON HERE" sallad said.

"OBHYYYYY WEH GOIN CAPIN IN THE WOODS wanka" hoxnot told wolf i mean dallas. "SHUDDAFUGUP" wolf said and played super mario on his nintendos switch. They got to the bomb forest and put the tent under the train after the stole some gold. "OWE PUT UP THE TENT YA WANKA" said hoxtoon. "WHO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" said sydney. "I THINK I STEPPED IN POISONOUS IVY" DALLAS SAID. this camping trip is a literally disaster. "OWE WHERES THE FOOF?" said hoxton cause hes real hungry when he goes camping. So they ordered pizza hut. Suddenly the car drove in the tent and said "heres your pizza". But it was jacket. "WHADDAFUGJACKET" wolf ate. "Yes. comprende. Please and thank you." jacket said.

Authors note: since payday3 jacket doesnt have a job hes not in the safehouse anymore maybe.

That night it was dark. "WHY ISNT IT SOO DARK" asked dallads. Itwasnt anymore bexause sydney started a forest fire and had marshmallows. "OOPS :3333" she said. "DON"T LOOK AT ME I AM A GURL" she sasid more. They moved the tent to over the river because ebverything burned down but the cooked radical marshmallows. "HEY LOOK SOMEONE ELSE HAS A FIRE OVER THERE" said dallas. "NOOOOTHETENTTHATTOOKMEAGESNOOOOOOOOO" said wolf also. "OOOOOWEE ill go taek that foohkin fire" said hoxton.

 **CHAPTER 5: HE SNEAKS TO THE OTHER FIRE**

Hoxton put on his stealth build and had dual brothers grim shotguns because theyre really small and easy to hide. He went over there and there was another tent. Non one was there "ohyyyy too foohkin easy". He put the fire in the bag and walked away "...oooooo" he thought he heard. "Ohyyy?" hoxton said. It was coming closer. "...loolololo". … he desync jumped to faster but it was gaining on him. "ololololoLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" and he got hit on the head. "Next time stay away from the LAWwWWWW" the clocker said. It was a camp of chad cloakers. "OWWWWWWWWEEEEE" hoxton said and shot his ugly face off. He threw the fire at the grass and it came out but when it was light

No one else was there

"Ohyyyy the fook is goin on heer" hoxton said. He went to the tentand opened it. "Got the foohkin-OHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY".

His two friends

Dallas and wolf

Were DOWNED.

He was so shicked he threw up. "OHYYY WHO COUD DO SUCH A FOOKIN THING"? Then a chainsaw happened. Hoxton turned and saw a crazy person. "Aaaaahhhh" he yelled and ran through tht tent wall but couldnt. "OHYY WHATS GOIN ON HERE". He tried again but he cant. For this is payday3 and doesnt have the diesel engine. Hoxton tried to shoot them but the grimm shotgun is crappy and they had dodge. "OWWWWY WHAT DO YOU WANT WANKA" hoxton said and started to cry. They laughed manniacly. It was quiet. "...evah since she came aloong…." …. "...nowboodys loiiked ME ANYMOOH" and cut hoxtons head off.

OILLLLL GET YOUUUUUU JOOOOOOOHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY the person said but who are they?

To be comtinued

CHAPTER 6: WHAT IRONY

Meanwhile it was a rock but it was beneath it. There was a romantic evening set up as the anouncer for the game bain took out his favorite girl of all time on a dinner date who is also the hottest girl to ever exist forebver (her name is JOY). "BHHHH YOUR THE MOST PRETTYEST GIRL IVE EVER BEEN SEEN" he said bain said to joy who drank some wine in a can, "yeah yeah i know already im a guuuuuuuurl" joy said and did a peace sign. Menwhile sydney was in the bushes and heard that. "OHYYY THATS MOI LOINE". She whitspered. "BHHHH TELL ME AGAIN ABOUT HOW MANY NINTENDOES YOU HAVE". joy said "only s to my twitch can allowed to know me". "BHHHH BUT BUT BUT BHHHH I ALREADY SUBBED $500 A WEEK TO GeT TO TAKE YOU HERE" so he upgraded to $1000 per week for the insider info. Sydnet was like. literally angry. She ran out and shot the sky "ow" said the night. "AVERYWAN OHN THA FHAKIN GREAUND". But then there was that one guy that didnt so sydney want to him and said "GET DAEWN" 5 more times so he did. Why is there always that one guy like in the harvest bank where hes at the desk and he doesnt listen and it takes 2 minuets just to mske him. Sydney shot his face clean off because he didnt get down. "BHHHH WATCH YOUR BACKGROUNDS" bain.

"JOY YOU FAHKAH IM SUPPOWSED TO BE THA HOT GUUUURRRRLLLL HEAR" sydney said and turned on the chainsaw. "Ooooooooopps" joy said and put her fingre on her mouth. Sydney through the saw at bain and he was downed. "Lololol roflmao your never gonna get me" joy said and backflipped over the fence and ran away. "WHEA AHH YOU GOIN"? Joy pulled down her shirt so her jing tinglers were showing and made a twitch youtube stream. "Hay guysssss so like im really sad and shes trying to hurt me, so like pweeeeeeease" and she made a puppy dog face "pweeeeeease come help me theeeeeeenkkssss" and did a peace. Sydney was laughing and said "THA FAHCK WAS THAT GONNA DOO". suddenly the earth was shaking. A helicopter came down and picked up joy and sydney heard something. She looked over in that direction and there was 20000 people running at her with body pillows and katanas. "OHHHY FAHK" sydney said. "Bai bai have funnies" and joy flew away to the sunset. Sydney shot so many but the Joyboy army is just too strong.

"WE LOVE YOU JOY" they all said. Sydney was beaten to death by waifu pillows of joy she tried to scream but was suffocated by cheeto stank

"WE LOVE YOU JOYYYYYYYY"

Payday trivia: thank you overkill, thank you for turning the game into basically this

CHAPTER 7: FAR AWAY FROM THERE

The joycopter landed at the whitehouse back in dc so she can go to the safehouse. "Wait where is the safehouse" she kawaiied. It wasnt there and it was rotten and flesh. And it smelled like an oh dear. "What happend to the city of dc". She looked and saw an undead one who walks gonna eat her brains out. "Muuuuuhhhhhhhh" said the zombie. "Eeeeeek thats a yuck". Joy said. The zombie walked over to joy who grabbed ONE of her nintendoo switchess and literallly smaked it. Which broke into a literly pieces  
"What eves" she said cause shes really nice to her fans who dontate lot of moneys.

Wait a minuet

Her fans?

"Is everyone dead" joy asked. "Yeah" said a zombie. Holy jesus. If everyones dead whos gonna watch her quality league of legends streams. WHOS GONNA CONTRINBUTE TO HER ? WHOS GONNA BUY HER POLAROIDS AND CAT EARS AND GAMER GEAR? Joy got down on the ground. And cried. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH" said joy. But then she was banned because this is a christian server

There are no survivors left

Washington dc is in crumbles

Sydney isnt the hottest and most NOT annoying girl in the game

Overkill's the walking dead is not worth it

And dallas never got his medic bag

HAPPY HALLOWEEN HEISTERS

Sirarthurhipoint's heister tip: rest in peace payday. i started playing it back in like 2016 so i only got to experience the GOOD game for a little while before it was turned from a somewhat serious and cool game into the obnoxious meme it's slowly becoming. My only regret is not starting to play sooner

Fastidiousbeeb's heister tip: skirrrrrrt 2013-2018 


End file.
